the shadow princess
by 0littlegirldeath0
Summary: kurai is half dragon half demon and her life haas been hard untill she meet a fox faced friend and she determind to stay with him but the demon clan is after her and she needs to find the pices of her soul to be hole again
1. who i am

Flying high above the clouds, what a wonderful feeling, I never get the time to stretch my wings out. I look for a spot to land I see a small opining, I fly over and land pulling my wings in and let them disappear. I look around and see the senkimone, there's a figer standing there but with my raptor eyes I can tell its just rukia. She must be going to the human world for a mission; I wish her a silent good luck and head back to my room. I got as far as my door before caption azien stopped me " what are you doing out here so late at night?" he said giving me a small smile " just taking a small walk" I replied smiling back "but you've been gone for over four hours now" he shoot back at me " he knows how long I was gone danm this guy scars me " I lost track of time, sorry captain won't happen again" I explain, bow and slip in my room. I walk over to my bed and sit on the black bed sheets I stare at the door and for a danm good reason to , captain azien was still staring at me; my doors may have been closed but he was there I could feel him watching me. I walk into my small bathroom, I stand there and wait for him to levee before I take a nice warm shower I tell a shadow to keep watch, when I come out with a towel around me and on my head I sneak over to the door a slide I open just a crack to see out of .there's no one there sighing I go get changed and lie on my bed and drift off to sleep.  
Two weeks later  
A knock on the door woke me up I shot out of bed threw on a robe and walked over to the door, as the door slides opening the first thing I see Is a bright red pineapple head and a small girl " lutenit abari is here to see you" she says in a small voice " hello renji " I say sleepily " morning kurai " he replies there's worry in his voice " is something the matter" "ya rukia never came back from the human world " he says " hang on let me get changed and I'll meet you by the hill k" "all right" he said and walks to the hill " . I put on my normal clothes grab my zanpak-tô and head out , I can see his hair before I can see him " what's on your mind" I say sitting down next to him " she's been down there for two hole weeks" I try to comfort him ,I know rukia and him have been friends since they were kids " I know she'll be back soon " I tell him then he says he has to get back to work we say goodbye and head are separate ways I walking to the training ground to train some new recruits on my way there I spot captain azien he's heading right for me shit I know walking away won't work ,so I just walk right up to him "good morning captain azien" I chirp trying to sound as happy as I can "your going on a mission to the human world" " when?" "Now "he said in a flat voice "what do you need me to do?" I was slightly worried what he was going to say next "to find rukia kuchiki "I was shocked but I didn't show it. So I left for the human world, when I got there I landed on a tall building it was night, there was a very high spiritual presser here. I followed it to a small clinic, on the top floor there was a window to a room, sleeping in a bed under the window was a boy with bright orange hair. His retsue was the highest I've ever felt , just a couple feet away was a door half way open and inside I see just who I'm looking for, on the first shelf was rukia sound asleep . Caption azien told me not to speech to her or be seen; my mission is done so I head back to the soul society.  
When I got back I reported strait back to azien, I told him want I saw and went to my room I just couldn't tell renji what I saw  
. I took a nice warm shower when I got back I had the stench of humans all over me, this smell gives me such a headache. I lie on my bed for a minute until I hear someone outside of my door, I pull a kimono on and open the door to find a fox faced friend, gin was more of a brother than a friend. The only thing wrong with him was he loved to tease me, he is the only one who knows I'm a dragon and he still treats me like a normal person that's what I like about him. " do you need something" I say bitterly " no , do I need a reason to come see a friend" " your hiding from izaru again, arnt you" I say giving a smirk " I don't wanna do paper work right now" he said frowning "fine , I'll get rid of him" I say and he scampers away , standing there for just a minute I hear someone calling "captain ichimaru" "captain ichimaru where did you go, come back" I heard izaru calling , giggling I climbed up on the roof and ran off to a small patch of woods not fare form our barracks . If there was one thing I knew about izaru was that he was terrified of snakes , climbing a tree I spot who I'm looking for a small black snake resting in a ball " rei chan you awake " I said hissing in small voice " I am now what do you need "a small green serpent replied "you in for a nice joke" I said giving a gin like smile " always" she said slithering up my kimono sleeve , then I took to the roof heading straight to izaru .  
I find him searching in a bush , I snuck up behind him and put my slippery friend down right next to him letting her slip her way right up his leg then I backed away quickly sliding in to a nearby door. It was momo's room I could tell because there was a small photo of her and captain azien next to the bed and a small girl taking a midday nap. She won't be napping for long, I sneak in to her closet, and I was just able to close the door before the screams came. I heard A huge thud as momo hit the floor then the door was open and she was gone to help him , but it wouldn't do much good momo was afraid of snakes to. I ran out of her room and on to the roof watching them runaround, I had the perfect view from, the funniest thing was that no one came to help them.  
I watched them run around so much it go dark, shuhei finally got tired of their screaming and got the snake off them . So I was left with nothing to-do but watch the moon rise, but I feel asleep


	2. im a dragon

**Well I only have this and the next chapter righting so far but I'll be righting a lot at night and try to post them when I get home from school **

**I don't own bleach in any way**

**Please review and comment i realy wanna know if ya like it**

Standing on a hill I can see a small village, its dark so I can only see the lights. I hear something behind me , I spin around quickie only to see another gray and white me standing there with a smug expression on her face her yellow eyes gleaming from the moon " thought I'd never see ya again, queen" my hollow self said" what do you want now miki " " I want you to let me out even if it's just for a couple of hours, I'm sick of being trapped in here" she pleaded" " I can't not yet the time isn't here yet, just a bit longer I promise "I reassured her before getting thrown on the back on of a big silver dragon , I didn't get to say anything before she lunched me off her back to fall

Jumping up expecting to fall of a roof but instead rolling on the floor of the squad 4 clinic what, when did I get here . A small boy came running in the room he was looking at me like he was surprised, then he went running and came back in with the squad 4 captains. If she had a look of surprise on her face then it was bad. I saw that she was looking at the top of my head and the small boy was looking behind me. The lutenit of squad 4 came in. Her eyes widened " what what who is that " she stammered, she was about to call me an IT my tail started slashing around wildly, knocking several things over.

Wait my tail; I glance behind me, a thin, small dragon tail coming out of my back. I think for a second, then why is she staring at my head, my hand slides over my head. But there stopped by two pairs of horns, I look at my hands to see that my nails are now claws and my wings where out and moving around, I didn't know what was going on. I stood up ready to kill anybody who runs, unohana turns around whispers some thing in their ears and shoos them away.

she turns tords me and puts a smile on "are you ok" , I'm still baring my newly discovered fangs " so you know now , what are you gonna do" I hiss "what do you mean" "you say that now, then your Gonna go running off to the old man and tell what I really am the I'll be killed again" I yell wait why did I say again " calm down I won't tell anyone else " she promised " how can I trust you after what you've people done to me" I scream why was I saying things like this " it's ok I swear I won't tell anyone " she keep repeating but I still don't trust her and I was ready to attack when ever .

After that I backed down and let her see my wings, tail and horns but I was still weary of her. She was fascinated by my scales, I told her they could heal major wonders or they could kill in an instant. After around 5 or 6 hours everything wore off ,I still don't know what that was , " what am I doing here any way" I ask , she looks surprised " you've been asleep for 3 weeks" "wha- what 3 weeks" I say shocked " when gin brought you here you had a huge slit in your stomach and had scraps all over you not to mention you were out cold" now that she mensind it my stomach did hurt" then what's happened here in the past 3 weeks Taichou" "well there's been a lot of fuss about your brother

**Ok that chapter was short but the next ones long**


End file.
